


Back with me

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: First Dates, First Time, Gentle Kissing, He gon get some, Kissing, No beta we die like the Mavericks, Other, Sex, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), X has both parts but so far prefers to use one, X makes fun of Zero, Zero doesnt like the hospital, Zero has no bits of anything, but thats okay, i wanna make good stories, im not good a writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Story that takes place in X2 after X gets Zero back they start a relationship, so far kissing until breathing doesn't matter is all both robots have done but now they wanna up the relationship to bed time activates and actual relationship stuff.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zero and X probably have sexy times in every chapter if not all the chapters I update when ever I feel like it this story ends when I either stop caring or get bored.

Every hunter at base knew when the monstrous hunter walked in the room he was NOT in the mood for anything but going to his room and getting crap out of his hair so he could lay down.

Zero never liked to rest his day away but the day was half over and after today he thought at least he deserved that.

His usually more tamed mane was sticking out in various angles, anything it could pick up was stuck in his hair from his fight with the mechaniloid, it had grabbed him and slung him into a building hitting the water pipe; not only was he angry but he was soaked down to his circuits. That wasn't the only thing he was slung into, he got thrown into a tree and dragged out the branches, twigs were rooted into his hair like it was apart of him.

His anger died down to a degree that he could stand to speak to his friend X when they asked if he was okay but that's the only words exchanged before retiring to his room.

The next day things were better he went out on the field with X and they patrolled the city by building top, watching the ant like humans and reploids below X look happy just gazing into the clouds so Zero guess he was happy as well.

“what are you smiling about?”

He planted himself next to the blue robot dangling his legs over the roof of the skyscraper.

“look at the world Zero,” X raised their arms to gesture. “it's so peaceful! I dont think i can actually remember a time it was this quiet before.”

X lock their hands underneath their knees and leaned closer to the edge of the sky.

“I love this, I wish it would be this way forever.”

Zero wanted to agree, he wanted to say me too but he couldn't bring himself to do it because his hunters heart long for him to always have a challenge so a world that's always peaceful even without petty crime wasn't sufficient.

“what would I even do? I would still be a hunter even if there wasn't a need for it.”

“hmm.”

X sharp eyes locked on his, both robots just stared at eachother for what seem like a long time but wasn't actually that long, the wind whistled and the clouds were being pushed by the open air, Zero's pony tail stopped blowing in the wind when X put a hand on his chest and pushed him on his back on the roof top straddling him X caressed his face mer inches away from his lips.

“if everything was peaceful like this the only thing we would have to look forward to his eachother.”

The world felt still when X connected their lips, Zero felt like he was floating in the sky with those clouds over the silhouette the blue robot over his frame.

The moan of the blue robots name escaped him, he didn't mean to sound so small but X wanted him to let his guard down and enjoy the treatment which he was having no problem doing.

X was a great kisser.. far to great for Zero's liking but he never asked where they learned it cause it never crossed his mind, when it did he usually forgot to ask and just fell under their spell of tongue.

X like to use their tongue when they kissed Zero he like that part the most when X would open their mouth pushing him into whatever surface his head was against and just plunge into him and make him do things he wouldn't do in a million years.

Only for X would he give himself to another.

X pulled away leaving a thin line of saliva which made a dusty shade of red on his face.

“Zero, I wanna give you something…” the others face was shy now, X could do alot of different intense emotions and would change facial features often.

Zero's face was only that of a tight lip most of the time.

“what is it?”

His hand smoothed over X's and his thumb rubbed their hand affectionately like X would do to him.

Before X could say or do anything their helmet buzzed causing them to flinch before answering. Zero wanted to to just kiss X again even if he was talking to a operator he didn't care he just wanted those lips back on his own, turning him into liquid and making his chest burn.

“okay, I'll be right there.” such serious tone on the one whi was making him fall apart just now.

They nod pressing the earcone to end the call. “I have to go,” One last kiss was pressed to his lips gently. “meet me in my room tonight and I'll give it to you.”

As if this had never happen X stood up posture straight as if nothing had happen they teleported back to base leaving him hot and bothered on a roof top.

Zero covered his face staying here for some time before going home.

The day carried on like normal, he worked until it was time to return to his room spent some time doing extra work instead of going home as instructed. Now he was tired so he shuffled to X room like it was his own waiting in their quarters for the blue robots return.

Standing around made him feel drowsy so he needed something to keep his mind busy, he examined all the decor of X room from the odd shape pots to the photos of the late Dr. Cain on the wall, he frowned X loved that elder man as a father his hospitalized was a very devastating event with all the chaos of the 2nd Sigma war, the old man was okay now he was in his home retired from working with the hunters.

He remembered how X told him how they piece Zero back together because a world without him X had no business in.

Zero felt the same.

He was done here, nothing else could be looked at on the walls because he was starting to feel sick thinking about a world where either one if them was without the other.

There was a dresser below the photos on the wall that he was eyeing at, the top drawer was slightly open he placed a hand on the black part and pulled it open just to check if it was empty.

This is nosy he proceeded.

There was a couple of letters all white but one pink with a heart shape pin on it, that one caught his attention fast opening it would be invasion of privacy he thought but was curious to what was written inside and who sent it.

He tuened around reading the sender and address, it was from X to Zero.

He shook the pink paper trying to see if anything was in it, there was.

Curiousity over came his hands Zero finally decides to open the letter, he rips his finger through the paper tearing through the fragile sealed top he rips it open in one go pulling out a letter, it reads:

Dear Zero,

Oh Zero you don't understand how much I missed you, your beautiful face, your blue eyes, i missed you so much I think it broke my heart.

I wondered so many things about you when you were gone like if you was still here would you crack a smile if I told you you were the best friend I ever had? That I don't deserve? Truly you are a dear friend to me and I appreciate you and everything you've done for me.

I could never say this to you personally it's embarrassing to say the least so spear me the humiliation. I have taken a shine to you, i am infatuated with you to the point of madness and it drives me off the walls! You don't understand the adoration I hold for you and i hoped one day you would return those feelings—

The letter was so gumbled with words the reading capacity was getting difficult. This was never ment to be read he could tell, this was a form of venting?

He didn't know it before but he knew X loved him when he returned and they kissed when after they defeated Sigma.

The blue bomber never acted upon those urges before now, X used to treat him differently from how they did now X like to hold Zero more now, keep him close cling to him even. He now knew this was most likely in fear of losing him again.

Zero held the letter careful not to crumble or mess it up any kind of way he tucked it back into the envelope and sat it back where it was.

Fuck.

What does X expect Zero to do with this kind of information? The letter was never for him to read he knew that but still..

To write something like this to Zero and not let him read it that kinda feels pointless, what if he felt the same back then? Did he feel the same when they first met? Zero didn't know the first thing about feeling feelings other then the usual primary things.

What was he gonna do with this information??  
Zero paced around the room thinking on the possibility of a confession to X even though it was clear they both loved eachother and didn't need to voice it out loud, maybe he wanted to but his skills in the department of love were so underdeveloped he probably would end up screwing it up saying the wrong things downright confusing X.

Did X even remember writing that? It's been so long would they even? He did a little math in his logic center, X probably wrote that a few days after he died, why would X do something like this? It made absolutely no sense if they had something to say they should have just said it holding feelings like this was not efficient, in fact it was the opposite keeping these feelings inside would only hender preformence and make them paranoid.

“Sorry I'm late.” it was X coming in the door.

“hey, how are you holding up? I got sidetracked really sorry for leaving like I did.”

“its fine, work is important.” he answered.

“I heard about how that mechaniloid practically chewed you before,”

Ah X accompanied him on that mission his mind was so fixed on the letter he forgot all about how he ignored that they was there. By the time he got home he was just mad that he looked like shit and needed a shower.

“i stayed behind helping the other units who were caught in the bad end of the fireline that mechaniloid made, it's no surprise you didn't see me that day you probably didn't even worry about me.”

No.

“I always worry about you X.”

The air got still all of a sudden the tension raised.

“i read your letter,” watched their face. “i know you didn't want me to do it but I think it's a waste if I don't reply. ”

X stilled eyes as big as ride chaser wheels maybe this is what X was why they never had it in them to give it to him or have him read the letter.

“my reply to your letter is…you'll never know unless we try, I don't know what we are besides partners in arms but I know how you feel about me and i think i feel something similar to what you feel about me. I don't wanna live without you either X, i know we are pass that point you talked about in your letter and we are like a human couple already so maybe we can actually be a couple. only if you want to that is. ”

Zero was asking if X wanted to start a relationship, the combatdroid wasn't good in that field but for X he would do everything he could to make them happy.

“X?” he didn't know how to feel and he was asking like a child.

“y-yes?”

“you wanted to give me something and told me to wait here for you when I got back right?”

“yes! Um okay...” X looked out of sorts hands fidgeting for something to do, something to hold.

Zero smiled uncharacteristically. “you don't have to be surprised or scared X calm down,” his hand was on their shoulder. “give it to me tomorrow, I'm kinda tired right now.”

When he went to leave X grabbed his arm. “Wait!”

“hm?”

“Zero stay here tonight, sleep with me.”

That word had two meaning he knew but X ment the intimate way not the sensual way.

“I never slept in a bed before.”

“you'll like it.” X was hopeful he would but Zero didn't really know.

Both robots escaped their armor Zero left only his helmet on and X took everything off crawling into bed, X rested against Zero's chest and both slowly started to sleep listening to eachother powerdown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning X is really taut so Zero helps.

Zero awoke early in the morning X was usually one to wake before him cause he knew that the blue robot slept early so they could wake up early every day.

Zero was curved onto X like how he fell alseep last night the only difference being his leg was over one of X's also under that same leg, he was on his side with one of X's arm around him pressing the two together softly.

He liked how this felt normally the night would be cold and lonesome and he didn't really mind that hes slept alone all his life so why should it be any different? Well this was different, this was much much more different.

If his curiosity was peaked more he probably would have put that messy hair back in place but X might wake up if he moved and he just wanted to stay where he was a little longer.

He didn't have to move his head much for his eyes to roam the other robots sleeping face.

X look so peaceful like this, chest rising and falling like a human, lips slightly parted enough for a little trickle of saliva to trail down the side of their mouth.

Beautiful.

Zero wanted to connect their lips like X did on the roof he couldn't resist the temptation of how cute his partner was so he did claim those lips.

Like normal they slid together perfectly, he lick the saliva pressing more into the blue robot trying not to wake them.

He couldn't stop the moan that gathered in his throat when he felt X kiss back, he pulled away.

“I thought you was sleep.” he said in a love drunk almost whisper.

“I was,” X gave him a peck. “but I'm awake now.”

They pulled Zero ontop of them to get out of the awkward position to kiss him better, Zero was straddling X now X was running their hands down his back to his thighs earning them soft sounds of pleasure.

“ah!”

If he could blush he would but his creator saw that as something of unimportance but X was red in the face for the both of them.

Zero was unintentionally rubbing himself against X, he felt the a lump in X groin twitch couple of times everytime he would press forward, he liked that so he kept doing it opening his mouth to voice his pleasure and let X take control of the kiss.

When they parted X said out of breath. “Zero can you lift yourself up for a second?”

With a silent nod he lifted his lower body enough for X to unzip their suit to their crotch and take something out, X put two hands on his hips and lowered Zero back down, when he sat on whatever hard thing X took out his face turn the color of his helmet realizing what it was.

“X…” he said rolling his hips testing the pressure.

“I want you.” X nice fingers dug into his hips.

“I..want you too.” Zero bounced himself lightly on X trying to get it inside him.

His action cause X to bite their lip and buck into Zero. “Again!” Zero throw his head up, X thrust into him again and again until they was leaking precum.

“Zero I want to! I dont wanna...oh my god you're so good.”

They wasn't even Inside him yet just rubbing against his inner thigh sent X up the walls.

“I don't have those parts X,” Zero frowned.

His partner wanted to enjoy sex with him but they couldn't because his good for nothing creator made him a killing machine with no need for a anus or genitals.

He couldn't satisfie X.

Now it was Zero's turn to thurst into X, he put his hand on their chest balancing himself right enough to at least try and please X human part. X mouth was drooling again their eyes watching Zero perform for them, this lewd act of what was really happening but wasn't happening was arousing X to the point of incoherent mumbling.

“yesZero…you'resogood oh God! Yesiloveyousomuch.”

X just kept saying stuff Zero couldn't be bothered to understand, his eyebrow quriked at the nonsense X was saying cause it was weird to be praised for doing so little, he was only doing one thing and for some reason this sent X to the moon.

How weird.

he continued until X dug his nails into him.

“faster Zero I'm close!”

He didn't know what that ment but he assumed X was almost done. He quickened his pace, curved more into the other robot to create a faster speed as instructed of him.

X kept saying his name over and over again, telling him how close they were and how good a job he was doing which he didn't really need to be told how good he was doing because he was fine as long as the job got done.

“Zero!”

X kissed him poorly just mashing their lips together like nothing mattered but this very moment.

Their muscles tensed they trembled gasping for air that they couldn't breathe, a strained groan erupt from X which had Zero worried for a second until white splat on his stomach and crotch.

X was not suffering they were done with this activity. Zero slowed his working hips to gentle rubs against their subsiding penis, smearing on himself and X until they went slack.

“did I do it right?” Zero was scanning X subconsciously to see how they were doing.

“you were amazing Zero.” X finally said when they caught their breath that wasn't running.

“I love you.”

That was the first time X openly declared love to Zero, not only did they physically make human love but they made love between eachother which was messing with Zero's head to think about.

He leaned in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I love you too X.”

Although both robots wanted to just stay together holding hands in bed after this eventful morning a wash was in order. X abnormally human body was tried now so that put Zero on clean up duty, he wasn't all that worried to do it just regretted leaving his lover in bed alone.

Zero pushed up on his elbows getting out of bed to walk in X bathroom and get a wet rag to clean the white mess off himself, but before he did he opted for tasting it. He collected some on his finger putting it into his mouth rolling his tongue around said finger.

It was a taste he never had before, sort of metallic like a coin zenny but not bad.

He washed the rest off in the sink and came back to X who was sitting up with their legs under the covers.

“wish I could do something for you.”

“no need, I don't have pleasure parts to please,” he climbed across X back to his spot in the bed. “helping you is fine.” this was just how Zero was, couldn't help it couldn't change it.

“well maybe we should get you some upgrades so you can feel good too.”

Zero grinned at that comment. “X I'm fine, I don't need to feel good with you, I feel good when you feel good.”

X wasn't taking no for a answer on this and he knew it. “well what if i wanna see how you would react if i touched you?”

“you touch me all the time X.”

He knew what X ment but decided to be dense for fun of conversation.

“no, I mean touch you.”

They put their hand between his legs and thumbed at where something would be of Zero had any bits or pieces.

“maybe I want to see you qurim for me, maybe I wanna see you not put together because of me.”

X continued to rub him between his legs like it was gonna do something and unlock some hidden lust in Zero, he just laughed.

“we'll see X. It's kind of strange to want to see me unkept but, it's probably something I don't understand that excites you sexually like a human so we will see.”

Zero grabbed X hand removing it from his area turning over on his side to fall back into rest mode.

“hey one more thing Zee.”

Zero didn't move he just hummed in question.

“it's not okay to read people's private thoughts, that's personal!”

“X we wouldn't be in this bed together if I didn't read your little diary letter to be fair.” Zero countered.

X was pouting he didn't have to see them to know they were doing jt.

“next time take your helmet off so I can pull your hair.”

“why on earth would i?” Zero chuckled and continued to banter with them until he successfully won the arguement about his helmet staying on, X snuggled him until they both fell back asleep in eachothers arms.

Good thing today was a free day. (Even though they never get free days.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero wonders alot

The process of lovemaking was a… Interesting thing to experience for the red robot he had never seen X so.. so... so open? Was that the word he was thinking of? Maybe, he didn't know but what he did know was X seemed strangely different, a good strange different.

Controlling strange different.

_“yesZero…you'resogood oh God Yesiloveyousomuch.”_

It played back in his mind several times, remembering how wildly beautiful it was to see X out of control begging when he couldn't satisfy them.

He didn't really want those parts to use but if they were used to satisfy X only he would be okay.

The whole issue with getting unnecessary installments was everybody would be in his business after the ordeal, reploids would be even more all over him if they knew he had a something to work others with.

A genitalia.

…

He pushed against the softness of the bed that was whispering for him to lay his head back down on the pillow, grab the covers, turn back over into recharge mode and defrag for another hour or so.

That would be unproductive of him so he ignored it getting up. Where did X go by the way? He hadn't notice they weren't beside him when he woke, his tracking sensors went crazy to try locating his partner.

Nothing.

The other wasn't home, wasn't here, wasn't anywhere in the HQ for that matter. Zero gathered his scattered armor piece by piece locking each part on his arms, legs, lower and upper body so he could locate X at base.

“have you seen X?” he asked one of the navigators on call, she nod her head told him X went out a few hours ago.

“do you know where they went?”

“some kind of retrieval mission, there was a van with some E-tanks parked outside a human facility that need to get to our unit so they sent X to drive it here.”

Zero scowled.

_Up and leave me without saying something…why couldn't somebody else do it? X probably volunteered._

“well are there any missions for me while I'm here?” he crossed his arms.

“actually, commander X has told us that you are not to go on any missions until you've been checked up properly by a doctor at the medical bay.”

Typing up a document she tried to send it to him but there was a error. “oh?” she tried again.

“looks like you're not in the system anymore, oops. You'd wanna get that fixed fast as possible, go to room 40 upstairs to get your ID updated.”

Was this navigator new? talking to Zero like this, it was as if she didn't know…

“do you know who I am?”

“um, no I'm sorry.” she turned her head cut bangs falling into place everytime her head moved.

_Figures._

With that Zero took his leave, he had somewhere to be.

He needed to get in the system so he could comm X and ask them why he was put on no mission duty, what exactly did X want him to be doing if he couldn't work anyway? He had other things on his mind he wanted to discuss relating to what took place in X's bedroom.

He knew it wouldn't be a one time thing if it were to occur again (when it occurs again) he would like to be informed.

The red robot hates waiting rooms everything is so slow! But he powered through it and almost didn't get his ID back because the reploid told him he was denied because he needs X to be present or just have a resent okay from the commander. He lied and said X sent him to get his new ID, the reploid at the counter only believed him cause how close the two were.

It still took pain stakingly long process that Zero wanted to fry his own circuits just to make sure he could still function.

Afterwards he waited by the entrance for X to return.

“oh hey Zero.” X came in.

“hey yourself.”he waved with two fingers pushing himself from the wall he approached them. “was the goods handled with care?”

“yeah but I gotta go back again, there's still some stuff I need to go back and get.”

Zero blinked his eyes.

“…How come i wasn't in the system.” he was being blunt.

“well when you…” the blue robot coughed awkwardly at the sore subject. “all the systems see you as gone now so—”

“I'm practically dead to the system?”

“yeah, sorry about that.”

“it's okay, s' not your fault X.” he pat their shoulder.

“but I did wanna ask you something else,” X was listening.

“well commander I would like to be able to go out on missions now that I'm back in the system.”

He gazed into uncertain eyes.

“get checked up by the doctor and I'll think about it.” uncertainty turn to sass.

“why don't you want me out there?”

They bit their lip averting their eyes. “Zero you haven't been back long enough i...” X was silent for some time before speaking again. “I don'twanttorepeat it again…”

What? He didn't catch that last part.

That wasn't a clear enough answer for the red robot he tried to stop X but the blue robot shouldered their way out of his grasp hurrying away.

“I have somewhere I need to be right now but I'll see you later tonight.”

“X wait!”

…

He felt like X was hiding from him, later or tonight the truth would come out he thought.

* * *

  
That night X invited a already going Zero back for another session of lovemaking but they spoke nothing of early discourse. X just kissed him and rubbed him like the other night until they over stimulated themself, spilled a white mess, and fell asleep afterward.

The following 3 nights X didn't repeat the activity due to tiredness; that was okay because Zero just like to recharge in his partners arms at night. (He also really enjoyed kissing X softly at night)

He enjoyed when the blue robot would take charge of him and use him in any way they saw fit, X would turn him over and pretend to plug into him. (Fuck him) Zero couldn't feel the sexual parts like X could but if it made X happy to say and do these strange things to him at night who was he to ruin it if he sort of enjoyed it?

* * *

“you were serious about the hair thing?” Zero was on his back hair blossomed over the pillows.

“dead serious, it might be a kink you like.”

Zero didn't have any kinks, well he didnt have any he knew about he like to think he knew himself pretty well. But X knew him almost better cause sometimes they did things he really enjoyed he didn't know he would enjoy.

X wanted to remove his helmet tonight their own helmet was removed early on, X said it was only fair.

“it's formal!” they laughed he was pushing X with his foot so the raven hair robot couldn't get his helmet.

“is it now? We've not done this before, why is it formal now? It wasn't formal before.” he pushed X but they only tried harder. “how am I supposed to keep in touch with base if I lose the communication link?”

“let me! Gnnn! Get it off, it's fine.” X struggled with him but once they grip the sides the thing was tossed aside of the room.

“you know I don't understand why you would want to link up with base while we're having sex anyway.” X joked.

“something might come up.” he frowned at his armor being tossed like trash but did nothing to keep it on his person.

He wanted to be naked for X.

X eyes were shining when they actually got a good look at the red robot, his hair bloomed everywhere he was so beautiful.

X did that thing that betrayed his emotions. “wow, you look like a completely different person when you're not wearing your helmet.”

Zero laughed tugging X in for a kiss. “bad different?” he licked their lower lip for premession to axcess.

Axcess granted.

X kissed him back gently pulling his legs around their waist. “good different.” X moaned.

Zero started thrusting up into their groin cause he knew X liked that, X liked it when he acted needy.

“Good. Plug into me X.”

X slid their penis over his lower body rubbing it where his own would be if he had one on the yellow panel of his black body.

“I wish I could get inside you.” X purred.

Zero laughed. “you say it every night.”

“I mean it every night.” their bodies met with a wet kiss, wondering hands over different bodies, pulling and tugging at their robotic skins. X skin was soft like a human, he like to bite it and watch it red sometimes purple.

Zero skin wasn't hard but it wasn't soft it felt like what a robot would feel like, room temperature metal.

Zero gasp when X pulled his hair gathered it all in a fist forcing his head to the side so they could claim his neck with nips, bites and kisses.

“is it good?”

X breath was hot on his neck it made the wires inside tingle like they were sparking, popping with electrical fire.

“mmhh!” he curved his back in the awkward position.

Zero did have touch sensors, heat sensors and other things like that it only felt like weird tickles when X would bother them. X did check ups on him sometimes which gave them opportunities! X updated his sensors so he could feel sensual touches so the weird tickles made his brain think he was being stimulated when X bit or licked his neck.

Zero was moaning X name nonstop because he wanted to be made a plaything, he wanted to please X, he wanted X inside him somehow.

Zero let out a whine of frustration. “I…I don't know what to do with this heat in my body X!”

He felt like he needed to be cut open so the steam could fly to the ceiling.

X moved up to a sitting position on his chest, positioning their knees to hold them above him so he wouldn't be harmed.

“take it in your mouth.”

Was all X said pumping a smallish dick in front of his face, Zero obeyed his partner taking the popsicle like organ inside his warm mouth.

X gasp when his tongue rested over the slit poking at it and rubbing the underside of the whole cock.

“th-thats!” X pulled his hair like horse reins, he muffled a delightful growl because he was being guided the correct way to suck them off.

Zero was muffled bobbing his head like a trained animal to X's wishes, he would do anything for the blue robot this was no exception, this was wonderful being a tool to use for good not evil.

He didn't cough when the whole thing went inside his throat, reploids didn't have gag reflex so X could hit the back of his neck as many times as necessary until they felt like stopping.

Surely if he had the function to blush or tear up he would be doing both of those things, right now his eyes were locked on X face cause all he wanted to see was how good a time they were having controlling him; that's exactly what he saw when he looked at X.

X eyes were close, mouth drooling (like usual), their hips bucking into his mouth making all kinds of sounds come from his own mouth. Zero was being used in such a way he didn't know could be possible.

He loved X so much.

X loved him too, that's why there was white dripping from the sides of his mouth and kisses on his cheeks when X was finished with him.

“you were so good Zee,” another kiss. “I love you so much.” another. “swallow for me please.”

He obeyed.

“I feel alive X.” his voice was robotic and horse.

He knew he was a tool of destruction but the way X used him made him feel like he was doing some good in this world for once, if he could be there to satisfy X that would be enough to keep Zero going for a lifetime.

“I love you X.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never see any fics where zero wants to be dominated so I gotta do it myself, dont worry I'll make X find out about it and prove Zero there doesnt need to be a dominant one in the relationship and it's okay for both of them to love eachother equally


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero has a nightmare and X helps

The sound of crying was so distant yet so close he could hear it right in front of him except he couldn't see it cause his eyes were closed from the painful explosion he went through just now, small whining hiccups was like a dripping faucet in Zeros ear it was crying, someone was crying. Crying for him? He felt the tears hit his face it felt like cold water– how refreshing it would be if he didn't feel like death.

He felt the other body cradling his rocking back-and-forth gently to not disrupt whatever sync was going on between them.

Why is his lower body missing everything? Why is his arm missing? Why are all the insides out? The smell of electrical wire burn, the leaking oil smell filling his nose. Its blood. Hes bleeding out.

Oh yeah, he jumped on Vile... self destruct himself to save the X.

Ah. I remember, He thinks.

“X,” he manages to somehow say on his deathbed coughing up the remainder of his life support. “take my arm canon and...and a- _nd t a. K e S igma out… Do o I t for meeeeeeeeeee—_ ” everything is glitching out.

This isn't real.….

_“I dont wanna die yet!”_

His eyes shoot open he can't believe the voice he hears screaming his own thoughts is himself but he believes it when X is at his side within seconds of his outburst, their limp body spring up from the other side of the bed.

“what's wrong? What's wrong with you?” they kept asking terrified.

He barely hears X say it over and over checking him everywhere for problems yet he can't bring himself to reply, his throat wont let him hes stuck in this panic induced state. He can't stop the screaming his neck is burning raw from the vocal disrupt– nothing his nantes cant repair later– he feels arms wrap around his upper body pulling him in for a shaken hug, somehow that gentle touch allowed him to regain control. Once hes back first thing he does is quit the thrashing around in bed his breaths become more regulated his screaming slowly turns to deep inhales he doesn't even require it yet he so desperately needs to breath because it will bring him back.

X is beyond worried face no longer falling into panic struck they can both relax, Zero thinks he has seen that look on X's face before long long ago but he doesn't wanna remember so he doesn't think about it long.

“Sorry.” He says plainly breaking the silence.

X is anxious, Zero knows this because X tends to stop responding like how they are just observing, just checking. It's because they are thinking about what to do next it's a little quirk they do for nervousness he noted.

“it's okay, you just scared me.” they finally decided on what to say after thinking it over long enough.

The blue robot semi–relaxes leans into Zero more so that they fit into Zero's chest like a glove readjust their arms around him then kisses him with meaning. While the kiss isn't long it's enough for their lips to take in some data about Zero to check on him from the inside.

“If you were a human you would have high blood pressure.” they say.

“but I'm not a human.” he cradles X enjoying them filling up his proximity it takes him anywhere but back there in his dream.

_Please let him never go back there…_

He hated there! The last thing he ever wanted to do was make X cry like that; over someone as unbefitting as himself X tears were better wasted on someone else who actually deserved it.

But Zero couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the darkest parts, the scary parts... the bad parts.

 _I dont wanna go back there, I don't want to be dead again I want to live I wanna be with you! I wanna stay with you in my arms i—_ “um...Zee”

Unknowingly his hands were tightening around the smaller robots middle section a little too tight X let out a small whine but didn't stop hugging him.

“It's okay Zero.” they assured.

X heart was so big for loving a monster like himself, he pushed his face against theirs burying it in their messy hair the scent was something different something Zero hadn't thought about before now. Now that he was thinking about it it smelt refreshing surprisingly like something he couldn't put his finger on.

The thought left his mind when X started stroking his hair the blue robot always did that whether it was a coping mechanism for them or for him, it was soothing.

“would you like me to brush it? ” X offered.

Zero doesn't even think before lazily grabbing the hair brush off of the dresser to give to X.

“here.”

He hands the brush over this action feels routine to Zero, X fixes their position on the bed to start untangling his hair going through the mass of gold locks carefully like hes some doll. His eyes fluttered shut it's far too relaxing to get that mess of a mane brushed out and he can't remember the last time X brushed it; except he does remember.

It was before he died…

…

“I love you.” X says in a mouse like voice.

Somehow X must have notice he let his mind stray cause their lips were on the back of his neck through parted hair stopping his current focus on death. Zero turned his head to give them a proper kiss that lasted for a few minutes before he pulled away.

“why did you stop brushing my hair?”

“you were thinking I could tell it was about something bad.”

How could you tell? How did you know? _it couldn't just be intuition he thought._

“hush, no more questions right now just let me finish.” X huffed in a chuckle.

X was so gentle even when they were giving orders Zero obeys the blue robot letting them finish his hair, he enjoys the last few strokes of bristles sliding against his head in delight closing his eyes.

“there! All done.”

“it would seem that way.”

He cracks a eye open, over already… Zero wants something else now he wants something to be done to him that will make him feel different like X usually does to him behind closed doors.

He feels like he needs to be touched all over.

“X.” he says in a whisper like sigh placing both hands on their shoulders X face is red all over now he hopes he hasn't broken them with three simple words.

“wow, really? You want me to… ” X trails off not wanting to say Zero lays back on his back opening his legs.

“I want you.”

X blushes more.

“how?”

“does it matter?” he rolls over like a big loveable cat. ”Just touch me, kiss me do anything!”

“I doubt it, I think you feel fine right now.” they say feeling up his inner thighs thumb going over where his sex would be if he had any.

Zero gasps at the warm fingers between his legs he wants this so badly! He gives X a look of lust the look of someone who wants to be played with like a doll.

X's doll.

“are you there yet?” Hes thrusting up into X hand realistically it isn't doing anything for Zero but he can't stop himself now, not yet.

Their hands crawl up Zeros body pulling him close enough for X to whisper sweet nothings in his ear which is everything to him.

“Tell me what you want...like how I showed you.” they say.

Normally he would categorize this as useless behavior however that was before he started opening up to X's kinks, learning about himself what he liked during bedtime activities.

He wet his lips.

“Sometimes I think about getting that upgrade you talked about, you know the one? S–See how you feel at my hilt.” He arches forward closing his arms around X's neck.

“I know you wish I had all the bits and parts you have, I could let you inside me so we could really do it X. I know you think about it so don't tell me you don't cause i know you want to be inside me right now but what you don't understand is how much I want you inside me.”

Zero's tongue was a weapon he knew how to use well, he like the way it made the other fall apart so easily with just a few dirty words.

“X…”

He kiss them desperately harsh their teeth clicked a few times but it didn't stop them they didn't care he ran his tongue over X's seeing If they would let him be dominant this time, they did. X let Zero take over the kiss while they grind into his backside trying to imitate what it would really feel like to sink in Zero.

“Zero..”

X's hands dug into his sides controlling the pace of their heavy lovemaking.

“I love you so much... please! Please! Please please let me!”

X was starting to tense up, it was coming.

Zero opened his mouth he was going to be so messy by the end of this yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

“ugnnn!”

Hes sure the blue robot was seeing stars the way their eyes rolled, X fell forward onto his chest the mess of the evening covered both robots in white on their belly something for X to cleanup later … right now they were kissing Zero like he was some sweet candy just continuing to kiss him over and over.

“Zero that was so good, I wish you actually would go and get the parts so you could enjoy this with me.” they kissed him one more time.

“I don't need it to enjoy you X,”

Zero kissed back.

“but it would be nice to actually have sex with you Zero.”

“we had this conversation before X my mind hasn't changed! I said I was going to think about it okay? Cause if I don't like it I want I  
Them to remove it”

Everything was starting to go back to a regular atmosphere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last chapters events Zero decides maybe he should get implants.

X kept saying how Zero would enjoy how the feeling of actual intimacy of intercourse how groundbreaking it would feel to put one and two together, Zero didn't think it was a bad idea truth be told– whatever process he would have to go through to get the functions in the first place was the scariest part of this situation.

X tapped his shoulder getting Zero's attention.

When their eyes met it was very affectionate a silent way of saying something without talking. _“calm down”_ says X's thumb rubbing circles on Zero's shoulder pad.

“I just want this to be over with as soon as possible X, I'm not scared.”

X laughs. “I know I know, but you remind me of little human kids getting check ups.”

Zero frowns pushing the once so affectionate hand away as if it had done him wrong. X just contains laughter both of them are almost the only sounds in the medical bay waiting room, there were no big missions given this morning so it was quiet all day. Zero found it strange that that became the norm while he was absent.

If this is how everything was when he was gone who was he to disrupt the peace?

“Zero?”

When the nurse called his name X's smile widen, Zero was nudged from his seat being whispered to _“go on”_ X was saying.

“I'll see you after my operation.”

Zero has to force his legs take him to the room where X isnt not he sits down in the big chair and the nurse starts asking him alot of questions which he answers with a straight forward face.

“And which parts would you like? Any ideas what you might want?” she jots down everything on her digital notepad. “or has your…. spouse choose for you?”

Her eyes lighten in a interesting way, either she thinks this is funny or he's in danger.

“my spouse says I get to choose which part i want.” Zero confirms.

X said that whichever parts Zero decides to get will be fine if he decides he wants the male genitalia or female it's fine, but if he decides on just one and not both get a anus hole so penetration is still possible.

“I want both.”

Zero knows what's he wants it doesn't take any overthinking for Zero to make his decision, if X wants to experiment on him then let them have everything so he can get the full experience of whatever intercourse has to offer.

She nods writing somemore things down.

“I already got a signature from your spouse that this was a agreement,” she offers the tablet his way. “I'm gonna need your say–so as well.”

Zero writes his signature on the line confirming this is consensual on his part just as much as it is X, he wonders why this is even a thing. Do reploids come here changing parts for some convoluted reasons? Hes pulled out of his though when she says something about a different reploid will be with him soon.

She leaves the room leaving Zero with unspoken memories of being created. It doesnt last long enough for Zero to remember old faces the doctor arrives.

“Hello,” the friendly reploid walks into the room. “you are Mr. Zero?”

“Just Zero is fine.” 

“Yes, and you are here for aaaaaa— sex implant?”

“Yes.”

“Okay Zero, well sense im gonna be working on you I'm gonna need you to go into whatever mode you have that relaxes your body. A sleep mode, stand by mode, whatever you have sweetie.”

Zero reclines back on the chair trying to relax trying to not feel like hes about to get remodeled or something, the doctor walks over to one of many counters in the room sits some things down, writes down more things, looks at signatures he presumes. Finally she comes back to Zero.

“just gonna measure you for a sec.”

She has a silver long tape metal thing seeing what the size difference is between his legs and from his stomach to his bottom end is.

“scared?”

“No.” he shakes his head.

“ well you're a quiet one.”

Once shes done she sends the data on her tablet to somewhere, it gets a notification back in a few minutes her tablet makes a sound affect that it's revived data and her eyes scan the reply.

“Once your parts arrive we'll be able to get started!”

After what seems like hours of the doctor trying to break awkward ice between her and Zero somebody knocks on the door with a blue plastic box. Plastic wrappings cover the contents of what's inside the container, she thanks the delivery reploid which he says a common thing like _“hes just doing his job”_ then he leaves.

She closes the door behind him turns around and says.

“time to get to work.”

* * *

Zero comes out of sleep mode his reboot to consciousness is slow, his nanites are being denied repair options in his groin area, his body is telling him incisions where made in his body but they were already fixed but Zeros nanites are still trying to fix what's not broken.

“The operation was successful,” X says from the otherside of the room. “how are you doing?” his significant other is very cheerful as if they were the one to get the surgery.

“I'm...….out of sorts.….like...something happen to me but... nothing?” Zero runs various scans on himself, every protocol comes up green.

“Everything happen to you.” X explains.

Zero groans when he tries to move. “why?” He questions every spiking pain in his body streaming from his lower regions only.

“Don't move around too much, you're still healing and something might break if you're not careful.” the doctor says packing up.

“I don't feel okay, is….is this normal?” the easiest thing to do right now is lay his head down on the hospital pillow, which he really doesn't wanna do cause his body is telling him not to sleep or rest right now.

“absolutely, just like humans you are not gonna be your 100% after a operation.” X cuts in. “you should already remember this Zero, remember how you felt when you were rebuilt?”

X doesn't know how offensive that subject is to Zero, but that's okay because X is X and X is his lover.

“that was completely different feeling X, this is just weird aching in a certain part of my body.” he gestures to his groin under the thin sheets.

“you'll feel better in a couple of days, it's like getting a limb taken off or a upgrade put on. You are going to feel pain.” she said that with emphasis on the _“pain”_ part.

Zero's body was fighting to become operational at the highest functioning capacity it could but, only time could fix him something Zero never seem to have enough of….

“I hope you two have a good time after he's all healed up. dont break him or I'll see you both back here for some removal surgery.”

Zero grumbles unable to remove himself from the bed and leave this room as fast as he possibly could. He felt like a test dummy like he always did when he was operated on.

“another nurse will be with you to help Mr. Zero out of his bed.”

That was the last thing she said before making her exit.

“Okay, thank you!” she was already gone but X needed to always show gratitude to others.

Zero eyes narrow. “X, i wanna go home I don't wanna be here anymore.”

“of course! But I'm gonna have to take you, the doctor said you're not allowed to walk for a couple of days, maybe two.”

Zero's frown increases.

“Great.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short sex chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time cuming *gets shot* I'll shut up now

“Can you get on your back for me?”

His bedmate politely asked him, the words couldn't reach his head to respond fast enough before his body felt like it was moving on its own. He toed off his boots, fingered the body armor unlocking the digits until it became loose enough for him to slide off, his arm gauntlets were the last to meet the pile before he was completely bare save for his crouch guard.

“Would you like me to~” X expressed but Zero found the sentiment unneeded.

“No, I can do it.”

The other frowned but let him have his way. He lost the crouch armor revealing his very own new unused parts. Zero looks at it as if it doesn't belong to him giving it some testing scans making sure this is really part of him. All scans come up normal its functioning well it seems to need some attention by how the penis stands up, Zero slides his hand between his thighs rubbing the appendage to see how it works, hes not fully interested in the penis though, it's the hole between that's got him curious.

Zero has a penis where the clitoris should be, he doesnt know much about female gentiles but he knows he has the parts for giving and taking.

He spreads himself with two fingers, he is wet the sticky substance means he is turned on and requires someone namely X to preform intercourse with him.

X moves a hand in pushing two fingers and Zero's hand aside, they gather up some of his leakage and touches those fingers to his lips to taste. The moisture is a bit salty he licks it all up nibbling on X's finger when there's nothing left.

X continues massaging that area gliding their hand in a upward motion it makes Zero shift his weight to get those fingers to pump faster. He let's out a deep breath and arches towards X groaning more.

“wait for me Zero.” X chuckles when Zero's eyes open half way lookinh at them, X is undressing themselve, everything is being discarded amongst the floor— X's signature blue helmet included— watching X undress was something else the way the blue reploids body was somehow even more beautiful naked than they was dressed.

“wow.” Zero couldn't keep himself from saying in a low tone.

Now that both robots were as bare as the circuitry they were built in what new feelings could Zero experience with these new parts?

The smooth almost human like artificial skin covered the younger robot while Zero's creator gave him no such pleasure. Zero had robotic black suit that suffice as a skin, he couldn't blush but he surely would be if he had the ability to right now.

X was over him, watching everything with a glint of curiosity in their eye leaning in for a kiss on his cheek X said. “you are so beautiful.”

There was the freshness of the kiss on his skin such a sensation shouldn't exist that overloads his sensory Input.

“aaa…you say that everytime.”

“cause it's true everytime.”

It was already difficult for Zero to contain himself why'd X have to make him feel like his mind was water with those warm hands on his thighs? .…damn he fought to keep his voice from coming out he couldn't help it though, he moaned forgetting what he was even thinking about the weight of X's body pressing against   
his own, his hands on X's shoulders because he doesn't know where they are supposed go.

he can't have even a minute to catch his breath with X on top of him, grinding male organs together.

X lets out a moan that turns into a sly laugh locking lips with Zero's neck, chewing the tough skin until a darker mark is made. X kisses it tenderly like apology Zero moans when their lips are parted from him.

Soft laughter erupt from X. “oh Zero, you are so beautiful.”  


They spread his legs without problem X wants penetration, so does Zero.

  
“i will be gentle.” they whispered as if any louder somebody would hear.

  
When X nudged their hips forward intense heat pulsed through their penis against Zero's folds, there was alot of tightness his nervous system was somehow way more human than what he expected. What did he even expect anyway?

“Zero I'm being as gentle as I can but I've waited so long I don't think I can withhold myself much longer…”

There was a resistance to push back hard Zero felt it, X's thighs were quivering yet they remained in control. Zero bit his lip when he felt X slide fully inside him, it was a fullest he wasn't prepared for but took it without complaining.

Zero closed his eyes voice hitched X's body weighted down on him driving deeper and deeper till X pushed completely in connecting both bodies at the hip, Zero gasp —was this the feeling X always talked about?—  
  
“Z-zerooo…”  
  
X put a hand on his stomach the other hand on the edge of the charging station catching their leverage, once everything was in order they impaled him slow grinding forward against him.

“…ahh X!”  
  
X arched at Zero, Zero's walls were slik but still very tight, Zero wondered if that was to be expected for first timers X pressed down even stronger this time, Zero was submitting with his cries every inch they inserted themself further into him until their lower halfs slapped together each thrust.  
  
  


X was fully inside Zero's core he wanted to stay like this it felt so amazing to have X take him as harsh as they felt necessary. He didn't even know he was holding his breath until he let out a not so manly whine dropping his head on the cushiony inside of the pod.

“Exxxx!….ahh…hmmm…oghh…”

The only thing he could do was take X no matter what speed they decided, generous as they were X decided rough thrusts were tonights rhythm.

“feels good doesn't it? I've been telling you you'd l-love me…hhh… inside you.”

It was getting easier and easier for X to slide in and out of Zero's clinging hole, self lubricating its self everytime X would hit a bundle of nerve circuits that made Zero arch up towards them his hands gripping anything he could cling to, nails scrapping the metal digging into the pod.

“X FASTER!”

his outburst was sudden but understandable.

  
X lifted his back slightly as to say ‘get on top of me’ so they could angle their thrusting right at that spot that made him go crazy.

This changed position was very awkward for Zero but he didn't care if he looked foolished while X was fucking him.

“X!” Zero screamed, he was now embarrassingly bouncing on top of X. Artificial gray skin slapping against artificial human skin.

“im... ”

“cum for me Zero, it's alright.”

X buried their length in Zero as did he push himself against X never stopping their love making

Zeros inside felt full and hot he could feel light spurts of liquid filling him up as his legs quivered the more X fucked him. One last thrust and X was finished Zero was fatigue he couldn't be bothered to try and lift himself so it wouldn't leak onto X's bed.

“S-sorry X.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sex ep

His body was trembling Zero couldn't hold his own anymore. He grab fist full of blanket scrunching it up in his fingers until his knuckles were white, maybe if he strangled the life out of the bed sheets he could finally release the tension X was building.

“Ahh...Xeehhh!” Zero moaned loudly.

Zero's legs quivered, he wanted to shut them together but X head was between his legs. He could crush X head and X would die… his coding however wanted to see blood of his partner splatered all over the bedroom. Darker thoughts clouded Zero's hazy eyes.

“mmmhh~” passtionate suction from those sweet lips were sending tingles around his abdomen. Zero gasped bucking his hips into X mouth, his fingers latched onto dark messy hair guiding his thurst directly down the gapping throat, gaging them.

“X! That is— ohahhh.” Zero's voice peaked.

He had to have his eyes open for this, he needed to see X face while he ravished them.

“oh X, I– eeaghh!” X lips were beginning to sore, they were turning pinkerer determine to see this through X kept pressure on.

Zero couldn't form any correct word format that wasn't just X's name. He pushed X nose deep to his lower half while he convulsed a breathy cry during his orgasm.

“Exxxxxxss!”

X was visibly choking but swallowed everything up like the obidient robot they were. Zero relaxed his finger on X hair the other panting when they pulled off his limp phallus.

“my turn.” X grined recovering quickly.

Zero flopped over on his belly plush cushion frizzled his bare skin he didn't enjoy the way cotton interacted with his metal. X crawled up to him sitting up on their knees.

“ready for me?”

Zero whined shuffling a little bit.

“you have to teeell me.” they teased.

“X.”

“fine, fine.”

X slowly introduced their phallus to his entryway, Zero tensed when X hips pushed inside. Zero moaned shutting his eyes once again finding his fingers tangled in the bed resisting the urge to rip or destroy anything.

X's hips snapped forward into Zero over and over again. Rough treatment was Zero's thing he loved it! He ate it up, it made him a complete mess which he wasn't afraid to show X his disaster side. A churning feeling raised in Zero, he wanted to release everything right now, he wanted to come. —If it wasnt for his self control he would have but now wasn't the time not yet.—He heard a growl? Grunt? Couldn't tell because of how hazy his mind was, he felt pressure on his spine X hand on the slit of his back maneuvering to his underbelly, lower…. a finger tip touched his phallus he winced because he was sensitive from early X continued touching him and stroking him.

“X! I can't– I want to! C-come!”

His voice was robotic static from the overwhelming stimulation. His body started shaking, his cheeks clenching around the length I side him aggressively pounding in and out. This was what X was talking about right? —He surely was missing out from all those times before.—

“X I can't!”

“Come with me Zero. Don'tet go until I let go.”

When he felt a warm almost lquid substance enter his body Zero shook groaning into the pillow before going limp. After he came his systems overloading with sensory input from the rough treatment he rebooted. The sensation of being taken was still present, X gave him a couple of good knocks before pulling out smothering there partner with kisses before he blacked out.  
  


[System rebooting sequence complete]

The window disappeared from his vision he saw X sitting next to him on the bed cleaning up the work of their roughness. Everything was alot to take in right now, not just the sex but the lagging. Lagging is something very new for Zero to experience. normally his system wouldn't do that because nothing he ever does causes him to overexert himself like that. —Except when he goes maverick annihilation mode—

“sorry about that, Zero.” X spoke softly. “I guess I got carried away.”

“it's fine. I enjoyed it X.”

He leaned in for a quick pec on the lips, X turned it into kiss.

“was I rough on you?”

“you've even rougher. Besides, I like it when you're rough with me. I like it when you put me in my place X.”

X just flushed looking away. “hush!”

Zero smiled.


End file.
